


Whispers of Memory

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly wankless wankfic, The warnings (there are none) are accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry remembers the most important moments in his life.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Whispers of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 26 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Whispers".
> 
> Yes, yes, I am DAYS behind! But I got stuck on a prompt and it wouldn't leave my head or let me write anything else, and damn it, I just fought and fought and fought it until it resolved itself. 
> 
> As the tags say, No Archive Warnings apply, so consider yourself warned (or in this case, not warned since there is nothing to warn for).

Harry hears the whispers of memory - Eggsy urging him to leave the pub when those horrid men had arrived, Eggsy yelling at him in the downstairs bathroom, Eggsy welcoming him home, Eggsy swearing his loyalty when he’d been made Arthur, and then, saying his wedding vows. 

He can hear Eggsy whispering to him to come back to bed, promising to do all kinds of dirty and outrageous to him. And even better, to himself.

Harry can even hear himself encourage his husband in that regard; to lube up their favorite dildo - the one that Harry had made for Eggsy, the one modeled on his own cock - and put it up his _rather splendid bum_. Harry loves Eggsy’s bum, it’s the most perfect one in creation. 

_Yes, darling, work your cock, just for me. But you can’t come until I say so._

Harry cheeks feel damp, why is he crying? And what is that terrible noise? He wishes it would go away and leave him with his memories. He tries to reach out but someone holds down his hand, the touch distressingly alien. Why isn’t Eggsy here? He should be close by at a time like this.

Whatever is covering his face is removed and he can breath fresh air. Has he been given a reprieve? An unfamiliar voice commands him. "Mr. Hart, you can wake up now…" 

Harry is afraid, but he can’t resist. He opens his eye and his vision is filled with people wearing scrubs. 

"The extraction was a bit challenging, Mr. Hart. You’ll be numb and a bit woozy for quite a few hours yet. Do you have someone to help you?"

Relieved and more than a tad embarrassed, Harry holds up his right hand, showing off his wedding band. Eggsy is waiting to take him home.


End file.
